subterrainfandomcom-20200213-history
MPO
The MPO Mars Station is an underground Mars colony and is the setting for Subterrain. It is split into seventeen sectors, only two of which (the MPO Prison and Central Control) are powered and accessible at the beginning of the game. Exploring these sectors is the major activity performed within the game. The sectors can be broadly split into three groups of four - core, inner, and outer - with the Prison, Central Control, Murray Space Center, and Murray Mansion forming a special set of their own. MPO Prison The prison is where Albert West begins the game, and is the setting for the tutorial. After escaping his cell and picking up some basic equipment, West makes his way to Central Control to try to figure out what went wrong - and maybe find a way off the planet. Central Control Central Control is the hub of MPO, containing living quarters, a suite of remote control stations for the station's various harvesting, processing, and production facilities, as well as the Nano Reconstruction Bay and the Power Generator. Core Sectors The core sectors are those directly connected to Central Control by stairways, and are thus the only ones reachable without the use of the tram. They have the lowest power requirements at 1300 units. There are four core sectors. Nilson Engineering Nilson Engineering is the primary producer of most of the colony's supplies, and is where West can find the MPO 3D Printing System, MPO Bio Combine System, MPO Bio and Tech Recycle Systems, MPO Bio Processing System, and MPO Ore Refining System. The 3D Printing and Bio Combine Systems are used to produce items; an item can only be produced after the appropriate blueprints are obtained from researching in Herbert Research. The Bio and Tech Recycle Systems allow West to break down a variety of items into their core materials, and are the primary sources of some of the most important materials, such as electronic resin. The Bio Processing and Mine Ore Refining Systems can refine the produce from the Biosphere and Mine, creating materials that can be useful in producing some items. Herbert Research Herbert Research contains the Bio Research System and Tech Research System. Both systems work similarly in that they solely research whatever items are given to them; the only difference between the two systems is the types of items that they can research. The Bio System works with items tagged with "Researchable Bio", and the Tech System works with "Researchable Tech". Similarly, any researched bio can be produced at Nilson Engineering's Bio Combine System, while researched tech can be produced at the 3D Printer. MPO Biosphere The Biosphere contains the computer-controlled facilities necessary for growing plants on Mars, which West can process into useful resources via Nilson Engineering's Bio Processing System. The plants can also be eaten raw if necessary, but given the chance of contamination, it is not recommended. MPO Mine The Mine contains a fully automated mining rig that can extract ore from the Martian crust. West can then process this ore into useful resources via Nilson Engineering's Ore Refining System. Inner Sectors The inner sectors are those closest to the core, requiring only a twenty- to thirty-minute tram ride to reach. They draw 1800 units of power, and will likely be the site of West's first forays into the unknown in search of data chips and resources. Each inner sector has six floors (numbered 0 to 5; all but floor 0 are randomly generated), connected by stairs and (once West switches them on) powered elevators, and each of them hosts one of the four level 2 data chips on a random floor. They all have an oxygen generator on a random floor and a thermal generator on the last floor. Viking Square The location of the level 2 Research Data Chip. Spirit Plaza The location of the Murray Space Center keycard. Also the location of the level 2 Biosphere Data Chip. Carson Hotel The location of the Plasma Launcher blueprint is in this building. The keycard needed to get inside the room with the plasma launcher is located in someone's room in Herbert Research. Also in this sector is the level 2 Engineering Data Chip. Solar Casino The location of the level 2 Mining Data Chip. Outer Sectors The outer sectors are further away from Central Control, requiring a tram ride lasting around an hour and a half to reach. They draw 3300 units of power, and West will probably visit them only once he has explored the inner sectors and upgraded his equipment. Each outer sector has eleven floors (numbered 0 to 10; all but floor 0 are randomly generated), connected by stairs and (once West switches them on) powered elevators. Each sector hosts both one of the four level 3 Data Chips as well as one of the four Level 4 Data Chips. The floor, location, and type of chip in each sector is random, but level 3 chips are always between floors 1 and 5 and level 4 chips are always between floors 6 and 10.http://steamcommunity.com/app/340490/discussions/3/357284131787631003/#c357284131807252055 Each sector also has an oxygen generator on a random floor and a thermal generator on the last floor that supply the entire sector. District Pisces Location of the Level 3 Biosphere Chip and the Level 4 Research Chip. District Aries Location of the Level 3 Engineering Chip and the Level 4 Biosphere Chip. District Leo Location of the Level 3 Mining Chip and the Level 4 Engineering Chip. District Gemini Location of the Level 3 Research Chip and the Level 4 Mining Chip. Murray Space Center The Space Center is the furthest sector from Central Control, requiring a lengthy tram ride to reach, and has by far the largest power draw of any individual sector, requiring 5000 units. Accessing the Space Center in an attempt to escape the Red Planet quickly becomes West's main objective. A broken navigation module is found near shuttle 2, which must be researched in order to escape. Murray Mansion References Category:Locations Category:Tutorials